Bleach Wiki:Arena
Welcome to the Bleach Wiki Arena, where every week, we will be bringing you a new match up. Who is better? Who would win? Which is your favorite? This is up to you to decide. Every week, a new matchup will be placed in the arena. It is then up to the users of the site to cast their vote. At the end of the week, a winner will be decided and the match will be archived as a new one is put up. Voting and Rules How to vote: 1. Click the edit button on the Battle heading. 2. Look where it says votes1= and votes2= 3. Type "#Insert Reason Here--~~~~ in the column for the person you want to vote for 4.Click Publish 5. Have a suggestion? Check out the suggestions box. Rules: 1. One vote per person. No double voting or voting for both if you can't make up you mind. 2. No fighting. If someone casts a vote for the opposite of what you voted for, no bashing them. 3. Battle |winner=Undecided |o1=Isshin Kurosaki |o2=Kisuke Urahara |votes1=#Isshin has my vote. Both of them are very serious, but Isshin has a more flamboyant nature and even tries lightening up a tense situation. --Kamikaze839 (talk) 20:24, March 18, 2013 (UTC) # Great question! I'll have to vote Isshin. They both make me laugh but Kisuke isn't ALWAYS trying to be funny. I feel like every time Isshin shows up I start smiling. He's had so many lines that come out just so, they have my sides splitting. Kisuke is funny but Isshin always has me rolling. Soon to be Captain (talk) 21:11, March 18, 2013 (UTC) #I had to think a while on this one as these are two of my favorite characters. In the end, there is something about Isshin that just makes me crack up more. The man attacked Aizen by flicking him. That and his constant attacking Ichigo in the mornings give him the edge for me.-- #No easy decision, but I'm going with Isshin. Urahara is very funny, but Isshin is my choice because I fail to recall many moments when he was shown and I didn't have a grin on my face or let out a chuckle. Some of his dialogue is just brilliant and his humorous attitude never fails to make me laugh. --Caesarea37 (talk) 01:31, March 19, 2013 (UTC) |votes2=#Both are very funny to watch, but I vote for Kisuke for his variety of comic relief. Isshin's funny moments were funny too, but they got repetitive. --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 21:23, March 18, 2013 (UTC) #While Isshin's moments of comic relief occur a lot more often these days, I find Urahara's to be much funnier, partly because he keep a straight face the entire time.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:42, March 18, 2013 (UTC) #I would vote for Urahara. It is hilarious to see him get bribed by sweets and making funny jokes all of the time. "P.S if you thought this was a murder message, you have no sense of humor". It cracks me up! I like also how Urahara is hilarious with some of the characters, like Yoruichi (forgive my spelling) and even Riruka (who was an enemy). My views might switch if Isshin's past and present attitudes get funnier (he is still funny though!). TechGenusMaster (talk) 01:17, March 19, 2013 (UTC) }} Past Battles Archived Battles Retsu Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is better? Winner: Retsu Unohana Love Aikawa and Rose Otorobashi vs. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, Tag Team Battle, Who would Win? Winner: Shunsui and Ukitake Sōsuke Aizen vs. Kūgo Ginjō, Who had the better betrayal? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Sode No Shirayuki vs. Hyōrinmaru, Which would you choose? Winner: Hyōrinmaru Rukia Kuchiki vs. Orihime Inoue, Who is the better female protagonist? Winner: Rukia Kuchiki Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is the bigger badass? Winner: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Tier Harribel. Who would win? Winner: Tier Harribel Category:Bleach Wiki